Known folding knives have a blade pivoted to a handle. The blade is moveable between an open position in which a sharpened edge of the blade is exposed for use, with the blade projecting from the handle, and a “closed” position in which the sharpened edge of the blade is received in a channel in the handle. Different mechanisms have been provided to move the blade from the closed position to the open position. An example is the system shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,722, which is expressly incorporated by reference herein. See also the “prior art” referred to in U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,722.